Excelsas reprobadas
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Runa, Nanami, Sara, y Reo y Eris se ven repentinamente en la situación de haber quedado reprobadas, y todas son juntadas (pese a ser de grados distintos) para ponerse a prueba ante Takako para redimir su situación, y la prueba que reciben le resulta en una desagradable sorpresa. Oneshot.


Es una completa locura lo que me planteo hacer, pero sé que es una locura que les va a encantar, y si no me creen, pues pasen y lean. Como sea, Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke wo no me pertenece y todo eso. Me disculpo por cualquier discordia con respecto al sistema educativo japonés, pero es que de plano no lo conozco.

**Excelsas reprobadas**

Runa Houraisen no era capaz de creerse lo que le estaba pasando. Debía tratarse de alguna mala broma, pues de otro modo no le encontraría ninguna explicación: La pequeña rubia se encontraba en el salón de clases, junto con otras chicas de grados distintos, y todo debido a que ella y las demás habían reprobado. Eso era algo inaudito, pues se supone que ella es un prodigio. Algún error debía de haber en todo aquello.

Otra cosa a tomar en cuenta era que, como se dijo antes, en ese salón todas las chicas eran de grados distintos a los de Runa, y si bien todas eran mayores que ella, no creía que ello fuera porque la consideraran muy lista, pues de lo contrario no la pondrían a reparar la asignatura.

Las compañeras que iban a estar junto a Runa para presentar los remediales de la asignatura eran nada menos que Nanami, Sara, Reo y Eris, cada una mirando su entorno con cierta confusión, pues no conseguían comprender qué hacían todas juntas allí.

─ Buenos días, chicas ─ Takako entra en el salón con unos libros y hojas en brazos ─. Soy Takako Suminoe, y soy la encargada de hacerles a todas la prueba para reparar la asignatura… ¿Houraisen-san, qué haces aquí? Me habías dicho que habías aprobado con honores.

─ Jeje... Pues tal parece que adorné un poco los sucesos, sensei.

─ ¿¡UN POCO!? ─ Takako se notaba aterrorizada de ver a Runa en esa situación y, lo que era peor, decepcionada ─ Ahora mismo pensaba que estabas en casa, esperándome mientras jugabas videojuegos para finalmente regañarme por llegar tarde.

─ Es que alguien cometió un error gravísimo, sensei ─ se excusa Runa ─. Yo soy una chica prodigio y lo sabes mejor que nadie. Alguien habría cambiado mi examen, o tal vez confundieron mi nombre con el de alguna otra chica...

─ Déjame revisar, que me acaban de dar los expedientes, pero apenas ahora es que los voy a revisar ─ Takako saca los exámenes de las chicas de sexto, y siente un tic en el ojo al revisar los resultados de Runa ─. No hay ningún error. Este es tu examen, con tu nombre y tu letra, y aquí se nota que te dio completamente igual el examen, y por eso es que no solo no respondiste muchas preguntas, sino que varias de las que sí respondiste son tan flojas que ni siquiera se puede decir que lo hiciste bien ¿En qué estabas pensando, Ru... Houraisen-san?

Runa agacha la mirada con una enorme vergüenza. Que Takako la regañara con eso era bastante, y era absolutamente inexcusable al tener a tantas senpais sentadas a su lado. Takako estaba profundamente defraudada, y eso deprimía terriblemente a Runa, pues a ella le encantaba ser siempre la chica modelo, la perfecta entre todas, la reina de la clase, y más cuando Takako la veía de ese modo. Ahora tenía que lidiar con su propia falta y demostrarle a Takako que es capaz de rectificar.

─ Muy bien, aquí tenemos que la asignatura que todas reprobaron en común es matemáticas, ¿verdad? ─ todas asienten con pesar, y Nanami hunde su cara en sus brazos mientras suelta un sollozo ─ Bien, quiero darles una oportunidad a todas ustedes, porque sin duda debe ser algo terrible no aprobar un año, independientemente de la razón de ello, así que podemos hacer lo siguiente: Mañana haremos el examen remedial ─ Nanami alza su rostro, y todas se nota ilusionadas ─, pero a cambio necesito que se preparen lo mejor que puedan con respecto a la clase extraordinaria que les voy a dar, pues de otro modo no hay más oportunidades.

Todas las chicas se notaban entusiasmadas por ponerse en acción con la lección que iba a dar en ese caso Takako, y la sensei saca un voluminoso y viejo libro que deja a todas perplejas.

─ ¿Qué libro es ese, sensei? ─ señala Sara extrañada.

─ ¿Será en acta histórico de todas las estudiantes que han pasado por esta escuela? ─ dice Eris dubitativa.

─ Yo creo que ese libro debe tener la historia entera de la humanidad, sin dejar ningún detalle documentado por fuera ─ opina Reo.

─ Nop. Este es un libro que yo usé cuando era estudiante. Es un poquito complicado, pero gracias a este libro me he destacado bastante en matemáticas...

─ Y también gracias a la ayuda de nee-sama ─ interrumpe Runa.

─ Como sea ─ continúa Takako con un ligero sonrojo, a la vez que ponía cara de enojo ─, quiero que tengan este libro y lo estudien, pues de aquí vamos a sacar el tema para el examen ─ todas las chicas palidecen de miedo, y Takako se dio cuenta de que le había faltado algo ─. N-no hace falta que se lean todo el libro. Simplemente estudien los ejercicios que aparecen en los teoremas 110643 al 110645. No creo que sea tan complicado estudiarse ese fragmento.

─ Una pregunta, sensei ─ Nanami levanta la mano, y Takako le da permiso con la mirada ─ ¿Qué libro es ese?

─ Su nombre es _Principia Mathematica_, y es de los libros de matemática y lógica más completos que existen.

─ Sí, se nota que está bastante completo ─ murmura Eris mirando con horror aquel libro.

─ Son más de 2000 páginas de matemática en su estado más puro y lógico, una obra magistral que permitió definir de manera correcta lo que es realmente un número, que define lo que es una operación y una función, creó un lenguaje formal para la aplicación de la lógica, permitió el uso de la rama filosófica del logicismo para explicar en un todo las matemáticas, e incluso es capaz de dar, mediante ciertos procedimientos complejos, una solución a las antinomias dentro de la lógica y la matemática ─ Nanami, Sara, Reo, Runa y Eris no daban muestra de haber entendido nada, y ni siquiera recordaban en qué punto se perdieron, pero Takako seguía como si nada ─. Sin duda es un libro un poco fuerte de leer en solo una noche, y por eso es que solo les dejaré esos tres teoremas que les dije, y mañana haremos el examen de precisamente esos temas.

Las chicas se acercan al libro y lo abren. No habían llegado todavía al punto indicado, pero en ese momento ya estaban conociendo el verdadero terror: No entendían absolutamente nada de lo que ese libro decía, y es que ni siquiera había una explicación escrita con letras que ellas reconocieran o con alguna otra expresión alfabética, sino que la extensión toda del libro estaba llena de símbolos y números que les parecían erráticos y sin el más mínimo sentido. La cosa no mejora al llegar a la página 83 del segundo volumen del libro, pues aquello parecía ser más de lo mismo, y las chicas iban perdiendo el color a medida que leían.

─ ¿Qué... es esto? ─ señala Reo con la mirada perdida.

─ Esto es lo que me pasa por no hacerle caso a Kaede-chan y hacer mis deberes ─ lloriquea Sara.

─ Me voy a quedar atrás... ─ decía Nanami con un aura depresiva rodeándola ─ Ni en mil años seré capaz de entender esto para pasar al siguiente año, y onee... Yuuna-senpai se sentirá decepcionada de mí...

─ Me pregunto si Shizuku entenderá esto ─ dice Eris rascándose la cabeza ─. Lo único que entiendo de todo esto es que no es kanji, y que aún así se me hace demasiado complicado. Y pensar que justo ahora empezaba a entender el kanji...

─ ¿Qué clase de códigos alienígenas son estos? ─ dice Runa con los ojos bien abiertos ─ ¿De verdad esto tiene que ver con las matemáticas?

Vamos, sé que se les complica un poco ahora mismo, pero tienen que intentarlo un poco y verán que sí conseguirán dominarlo ─ dice Takako con tono comprensivo ─. Son solo tres teoremas, y tienen hasta mañana para aprenderlo y responder correctamente a las preguntas del examen. Aquí les dejo unas copias de los teoremas para que no tengan dificultad para estudiar. Buena suerte a todas.

Y de ese modo se daba final a la sesión, pero ninguna de las alumnas daba la impresión de haberse dado cuenta de eso ni de nada. Ahí estaban las hojas con las explicaciones que debían aprenderse, pero aquello seguía siendo tan críptico como el libro en sí. Ninguna tenía la más mínima certeza de lograr el objetivo. Ni siquiera las ínfulas de prodigio que se daba Runa le ayudaban a pensar que iba a ser mejor la situación.

* * *

**Casa de Kaede y Sara**

─ ¡Lo siento mucho, Kaede-chan! ─ dice Sara mientras chillaba sin cesar ─ No te hice caso cuando me decías que me aplicara más en mis estudios, y ahora estoy cerca de pagar las consecuencias. Si en el trabajo se llegan a dar cuenta, es posible que me despidan por creer que consumen demasiado de mi tiempo y estorban a mis estudios, y no quiero dejar el modelaje ¿Qué haré?

Kaede por su parte miraba las hojas que Takako le había dado a su prima. Aquella cosa era extremadamente complicada hasta para ella, pero por Sara no iba a mostrar ningún indicio de duda ni angustia. Su estado de ánimo siempre tenía una influencia importante sobre el de Sara, por lo que tenía que dar lo mejor de sí para animar a Sara a que haga lo mismo.

─ No debes desanimarte, Sara. Lo importante primero que nada es que has aprendido a hacerme caso cuando te digo que estudies. Ahora vamos a leer esto juntas, que te voy a ayudar a resolver esto para que vayas bien preparada, Sara. Como siempre, aquí estoy para apoyarte y para ayudarte a salir de los problemas, no importa qué tan complicado luzca ni lo que tenga que hacer por ti.

─ Por eso es que eres mi príncipe, Kaede-chan ─ Sara se abraza fuertemente a Kaede, y ésta se sonroja bastante antes de corresponderle el abrazo ─. Te prometo dar lo mejor de mí. Me aprenderé esto como sea, y volveré a tu habitación con la frente bien alta, como una ganadora.

─ Yo sé que lo harás, Sara. Puedes hacer lo que te propongas, y por eso es que te acompaño en todo momento, para que sí lo logres.

─ ¡Sí!

* * *

**Casa de Shizuku**

─ ¿Entiendes esta clase de letra, Shizuku? Yo no.

─ Muy poco consigo entender de todo esto. Esto es un lenguaje lógico muy avanzado, aunque yo creía que ya no se usaba para la enseñanza de las matemáticas, a causa de la simplificación del lenguaje matemático para su implementación en la educación ─ dice Shizuku algo confundida, aunque se notaba que Eris estaba peor ─. De todos modos vamos a ponernos a punto con esto, que sería muy vergonzoso si llegas a reprobar cuando estamos en último año, y más con lo popular que eres. Podrías provocarle una desilusión monumental a todas nuestras compañeras.

─ Yo no me considero popular, o por lo menos no tanto como tú ─ Eris se muestra confundida, y Shizuku suspira brevemente ─. Pero eso no es lo importante, sino que necesito aprenderme esto antes del examen de mañana.

─ ¡Y te lo vas a aprender, cuenta con eso! ─ dice Shizuku con determinación ─ Empecemos ahora mismo, y si no entendemos algo, pues pediré los libros de mis padres para que nos guiemos poco a poco, que estoy segura de que algún libro tendrán por ahí que nos sirvan para referenciarnos y comprender todos estos criptogramas lógicos tan arcaicos. Es irónico que tu gran problema todo el año fuera la escritura japonesa, y que al final tu única materia reprobada fuera matemáticas. Vamos a estar aquí toda la noche si hace falta, así que prepárate, Eris-san. Ahora verás cómo se hacen las cosas aquí cuando me las propongo, pero ahora tú serás la de la iniciativa en este trabajo.

Eris asiente contenta, y juntas empiezan a estudiar las copias que Takako le había dejado a la rubia. En efecto, aquello resulta muy difícil, y la propia Shizuku tenía serios problemas para entender desde el principio, pero ni loca se iba a rendir. No iba a dejar desamparada a su amante, eso ni muerta.

* * *

**Casa de Mai**

Reo se quedaba mirando la cara de su pareja, la cual estaba mirando las copias de los teoremas que ofreció Takako. Los hermanos menores de Mai también estaban mirando las copias, aunque claramente veían únicamente símbolos y garabatos, por lo que no entendían absolutamente nada.

─ ¿Serán acaso pruebas para convertirte en hacker? ─ dice la hermanita de Mai con curiosidad ─ Yo vi en internet que hay gente misteriosa que publica pruebas raras y muy difíciles, y hay personas que creen que podrían ser de la CIA.

─ Sí, es verdad ─ apoya el hermanito de Mai.

─ ¿Esto es lo que necesitas para aprobar en los remediales de mañana? ─ Reo asiente lentamente, y Mai regresa la mirada a las hojas, obviamente sin escuchar los comentarios de sus hermanos ─ Debí acompañarte más cuando tenías que estudiar y hacer tus deberes, pero ahora vamos a tener que cargar con las consecuencias. No tengo otra alternativa que ayudarte.

─ Onee-chan, ¿qué son esas cosas? ─ señala el hermano de Mai en algún punto elegido al azar de las hojas.

─ ¿No hay algún truco para que pueda aprobar este examen? ─ dice Reo con tristeza ─ No sé, como algún método para simplificar esto, o algún ejercicio especial para aprender esto con más facilidad. Es que a esto no se le ve pies ni cabeza.

─ Existe un método, Reo. Claro que lo hay ─ Mai deja las hojas sobre la mesa y mira seriamente a Reo ─. Pero para que funcione tienes que dar lo mejor de ti.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Reo siente que un rayo de esperanza brillaba para ella ─ ¿Y cuál es ese método?

─ Estudia.

El lugar entero se queda inmerso en un silencio bastante incómodo. Incluso los hermanos pequeños de Mai habían quedado de piedra, y Mai permanecía imperturbable. Era como si aquella simple palabra los hubiera paralizado a todos.

─ ¿Es su día? ─ pregunta la hermana de Mai con duda.

─ No, o de lo contrario no habría reprobado ─ responde Mai ─. Lo que dije es que Reo debe estudiar.

─ ¿D-de verdad es eso? ─ dice Reo temerosa ─ ¿Eso es lo único que puedo hacer? ¿No hay nada más?

─ No, no hay nada más ─ Mai sigue sin quitar la seriedad de su rostro ─. La fórmula que necesitas es muy simple, Reo. Estudia. No vas a resolver esto de ninguna otra manera. No hay rutas alternas, ni atajos, ni otras opciones, ni vueltas que darle al asunto. Así son las cosas. Si no estudias con todo tu empeño, esto no lo vas a resolver jamás.

Reo estaba fría en su asiento. Entonces era eso. No parecía nada extraordinario, pero era comprensible que Mai no fuera a inventarle pócimas raras ni acciones rituales para aumentar su coeficiente. Eso simplemente sería perder el tiempo a cambio de nada. Mai se levanta y lleva los platos de todos al fregadero, aunque sus hermanos pequeños se ofrecen para lavarlos, pues de ese modo le darían a Mai más tiempo para apoyar a Reo.

─ ¿Y si no consigo aprenderme esto? ─ dice Reo, dando la impresión de que iba a llorar.

─ Te lo aprenderás ¡Como me llamo Sawaguchi Mai que te lo aprenderás y saldrás con la moral bien alta del examen de mañana! ─ responde Mai con fuerza y firmeza, haciendo que Reo levantara la cara para mirarla ─ Te voy a ayudar, Reo. Ninguna amante mía va a quedarse atrás. Antes me muero yo.

─ De acuerdo. Lo único que espero de todo esto es que mis padres no se enteren, que terminarán por creer que fue un error dejar que me emancipara.

─ Ese va a ser un problema que se escapará de las manos si no apruebas, Reo ─ notifica Mai con pesar ─. Si llegas a reprobar la prueba, créeme que la escuela les enviará el aviso, y no habrá nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo. Ventajas que tienen de vivir al otro lado del Pacífico.

─ Muy bien. Esto está demasiado complicado, pero daré lo mejor de mí, Mai. Debo hacer que mis padres se sientan orgullosos y que no me lleven de una oreja a los Estados Unidos, sino que sean ellos quienes vengan a decirme que están felices por mí.

─ Así me gusta. Te amo, Reo, y por eso estoy dispuesta a lo que sea para apoyarte.

─ Nosotros también amamos a Reo onee-chan ─ dice el hermanito, y ambos niños alzan las manos con alegría.

─ Y por cierto ─ ahora Reo mira con cierta sospecha a su amante ─, ¿a qué vino eso de "ninguna amante mía"?

─ Pues fue para hacer ambiente. Creí que sonaría genial. Pero dejemos eso de lado y empecemos ahora mismo, que ya se está haciendo tarde.

─ ¡Nosotros también queremos ir y estudiar con ustedes! ─ dice el hermanito de Mai, pues ya él y la hermanita habían terminado la labor de lavar y secar los platos, y en el acto ellos suben también.

─ En serio, Mai ¿A qué vino eso?

─ Te lo digo con sinceridad, Reo ─ insiste Mai ─. Pero si tan empecinada estás, digamos entonces que por amante me refiero a gente a la que yo quiero mucho.

─ Eso significa que nosotros también somos amantes de onee-chan y de Reo onee-chan, ¿no? ─ sugiere la hermanita de Mai con una sonrisa y tomando una mano a Mai.

─ Sí, algo así ─ responde Reo con un ligero tic. Ese desenlace le pareció un poco extraño.

* * *

**Casa de Yuuna**

─ Esto no consigo entenderlo por nada del mundo, onee-sama ─ lloriquea Nanami mientras le mostraba las hojas a Yuuna ─. Esta prueba no la paso ni con trampas, si hasta para eso debo tener idea de qué hago, y esto no da ningún margen para ello. No sé qué hacer, y la prueba es justamente mañana.

─ Mmm... Esto es un verdadero problema ─ Yuuna mira de forma analítica las hojas ─. Pero no te preocupes, Nanami. Has hecho bien en pedirme ayuda, porque ahora pondré todo mi esfuerzo en ayudarte a aprobar esa prueba para que vayas a segundo año.

─ ¿De verdad me ayudarás?

─ Aunque me vaya la vida en ello ─ Yuuna toma las manos de Nanami de forma cariñosa ─. Eres lo más importante en mi vida, y por esa razón no voy a permitir que quedes mal parada bajo ninguna circunstancia. Además, si repruebas esto, forzosamente tendré que retirarte del comité de protección del medio ambiente, y eso significaría que tendremos mucho menos tiempo juntas, y yo definitivamente no quiero eso.

Nanami, incapaz de contener su llanto, se abraza con fuerza a Yuuna, y ésta le corresponde de manera cariñosa.

─ Lo siento por arruinar nuestra noche especial, onee-sama. En vez de celebrar juntas, por mi culpa ahora tenemos que desvelarnos estudiando.

─ No te preocupes por eso, Nanami ─ Yuuna le da un beso en el cabello a la pelirroja ─. Ya vamos a tener nuestra oportunidad para amarnos con todo para celebrar nuestro avance de grado. Lo importante es que superemos juntas esta conyuntura. Veamos esto como una prueba más, que juntas la superaremos.

Las dos empiezan a estudiar una vez que Nanami consigue detener su llanto. En efecto, no pararon de estudiar hasta bien tarde, cuando veían que sería mejor dejarlo un momento para descansar.

* * *

**Apartamento de Takako**

Runa estaba viendo una y otra vez las hojas que le había dado Takako, la cual en ese momento estaba cocinando. La pequeña rubia hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a decirle una sola palabra a la sensei, pues sabía que estaba muy enojada. Había reprobado una asignatura, ni se molestó en decirle la verdad, y para colmo de todo, se supone que, al vivir juntas, Runa había tenido incontables oportunidades para apoyarse en ella si había algo que se le escapara a su entendimiento. No se había tomado la molestia de estudiar ni de confiar en la sabiduría y experiencia de Takako, y aquello seguramente le hacía sentir profundamente decepcionada. Era como si hubiera Takako fallado como sensei ante la persona que más le importaba, y pensar en esa sensación ajena le resultaba doloroso a Runa, mucho más que la reprobación en sí.

─ Aquí está la cena ─ dice Takako secamente, e inmediatamente ella se pone a comer.

No se trataba de nada dulce. Era únicamente ensalada de encurtidos, y eso a Runa le causaba un ligero repelús. Takako estaba como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde los panqueques? ─ Runa no resistió la tentación de meter la pata.

─ No hay panqueques para ti ─ responde Takako sin mirar a Runa.

─ Pero no es justo...

─ Yo te diré lo que no es justo ─ ahora Takako sí mira a Runa, y lo hace con una mirada destellante que aterra a la rubia ─. En todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntas, he estado siempre para ti, esclavizándome y cumpliendo hasta el más mínimo de tus caprichos, apoyándote en todo momento, siempre estando dispuesta a ayudarte cada vez que tuvieses problemas con tus lecciones a lo largo del año; y al final tengo la sorpresa de que no me has aprovechado correctamente y reprobaste ¿Cómo crees que me siento como tu sensei, tutora y pareja, Runa? Me has devastado completamente. Esa presencia tuya en la lista de reprobadas me ha caído como una puñalada en todo el medio del pecho.

─ P-pero no fui la única...

─ Oda Nanami-san es integrante del comité de protección medioambiental, uno de los grupos administrativos más importantes y exigentes de toda la escuela. Kawamura Reo-san siempre ha tenido dificultades para el estudio, fundamentado principalmente en su dificultad para socializar, aparte de los problemas familiares que tuvo al llegar a St. Michael y el hecho de que hoy en día vive sola. Kitajima Sara-san trabaja como modelo, lo que hace que en ocasiones tenga que ir a otras regiones de Japón para las sesiones fotográficas en que participa. Shitogi Eris-san llegó a St. Michael sin saber escribir correctamente japonés, por lo que invirtió todo su tiempo a lo largo del año en aprender las escrituras kanji, hiragana y katakana desde cero de forma integral. No es por excusarlas, porque no sería ético hacerlo, pero es que de todas las que reprobaron, tu caso es el menos justificable de todos. Simplemente no hay una razón lógica para pasar esto.

Runa pudo ver en ese momento que no iba a ser capaz de convencer a la sensei, y mucho menos de tomar el control de la situación como solía ser la costumbre. Iba a tener que esforzarse para conseguir recuperar la confianza de Takako y reconciliarse con ella, pues estaba más que claro que se había pasado muy largo de la raya.

─ L-lo siento, sensei...

─ Únicamente porque te amo es que voy a ayudarte a estudiar, y espero que mañana demuestres estar a la altura de la prueba, de _mi_ prueba, pues de lo contrario te puedes olvidar de la dócil y manipulable "sensei". Como llegues a reprobar esta prueba, para todo este próximo año te puedes olvidar de los panqueques, y de que te lavaré la ropa, y hasta te digo que no tendremos más sexo.

─ No te atreverías... ─ Runa estaba completamente pálida.

─ Sí me atrevo y te lo advierto ahora mismo, Runa. Y encima llamaré sin falta a tu hermana para informarle de todo, así que te vas preparando ahora mismo, Runa.

A Runa no le quedó otra alternativa que agachar la cabeza y comer rápiamente la ensalada que había hecho Takako para luego ponerse a estudiar. Su condición de prodigio en los estudios y a la hora de lucirse delante de otras personas ya no contaba con ningún efecto gracias al extremo descuido que había cometido, y ahora tenía que aprenderse, como sea, aquellos teoremas tan raros. Tal y como Takako, también se quedó allí, a la espera de cualquier pregunta que Runa pudiera hacerle con respecto al tema, y dichas preguntas no tardaron mucho en llegar. Habían ocasiones en que Takako sacaba su lado adulto delante de Runa, pero aquella era la primera vez que dicho lado surgía con semejante intensidad, si ahora daba un poco de miedo mirarla a la cara. Claramente el papel de tachi se lo quedaría ella si esa actitud fuera constante en ella.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Ya estaban reunidas las mismas cinco chicas en el mismo salón. Algunas de ellas se notaban un poco agotadas después de una noche de intenso estudio, pero también estaban listas para someterse a la prueba y salir de allí vencedoras. Takako llega finalmente con las hojas con los exámenes y las va pasando a todas, todo en un aboluto silencio.

─ Aquí está la prueba que deberán aprobar para no estancarse en este año que se supone deben dejar ─ dice la sensei al momento de terminar, y en el momento toma asiento delante de todas ─ Tienen una hora y media para resolver los problemas. Son pocos, pero compensa el nivel de dificultad. No creo que les haga falta una calculadora. Para resolver los problemas deben usar la lógica y aplicarla en la matemática. Buena suerte a todas.

Las chicas toman inmediatamente sus respectivos lápices y empiezan a tomar nota. Pese a todo lo que habían estudiado la noche anterior, los problemas seguían viéndose bastante complicados y crípticos, pero todas tenían la determinación de superar aquello como sea. Analizaban con toda la agudeza de la que eran capaces, buscando soluciones a los problemas.

Takako miraba a todas, y desde su asiento podía notar lo mucho que se esforzaban. En el fondo le dolía haberle hablado así a Runa, pero sentía que era lo necesario para que se tomara sus estudios más enserio y aprendiese la lección. Se apretaba los nudillos, rogando mentalmente que Runa saliese bien librada de la prueba.

* * *

**Después del examen**

Afuera del salón se encontraban Yuuna, Kaede, Mai y Shizuku, cada una esperando a ver a su respectiva pareja por la puerta de aquel salón. Todas sentían que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que vieron a sus respectivas parejas, pero al final las ven salir de allí en silencio y en orden. Estaban todas bajo una tensión tremenda, esperando por una señal que les aclarara el desenlace de la prueba.

─ ¿Nanami?

─ ¿S-Sara?

─ ¿Reo?

─ Oh, Eris-san...

─ ¡Lo hemos logrado, Kaede-chan! ─ dice Sara pegando un brinco.

─ ¡Superamos la prueba, onee-sama! ─ dice Nanami dejando de lado su discresión.

─ Pero igual espero no tener que pasar por esto nunca más ─ suspira Reo.

─ ¡Shizuku, lo he logrado! ¡He superado una prueba que creí imposible! ─ dice Eris mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Shizuku.

Todas celebran con ganas, algunas dejando salir un gritito de alegría. Las parejas se abrazan y se besan de forma breve, muy contentas por haber superado aquella infernal prueba. Con eso conseguían poner punto final a aquel horrible drama que habían estado viviendo el día anterior, y todas se marchan de allí para celebrar a su respectiva manera, una celebración que en todos los casos incluiría sexo desenfrenado al final.

* * *

**Salón de clases**

Runa miraba fijamente la calificación que había sacado en la prueba. Con ello todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, pero bastante trabajo le había costado lograrlo, y sin duda aquello le significaría una gran lección sobre el valor del esfuerzo, una lección incluso más importante que aquellos teoremas tan raros con los que tuvo que lidiar.

─ ¿Runa?

Un cálido abrazo envuelve a la rubia, y se da cuenta entonces de que se trataba de Takako, la cual la miraba con una expresión indescriptible.

─ Por poco lo arruino todo, sensei ─ dice Runa con arrepentimiento ─. Lo siento por hacerte enojar. Una cosa es meterme contigo con asuntos íntimos, pero esto es completamente diferente.

─ Lo importante es que lo lograste y has aprendido, Runa. Ya eso has logrado dejarlo atrás ─ Takako aprieta su abrazo y le besa en la frente a su alumna ─. Sinceramente no sabía qué hacer si mis palabras no te hubiesen llegado. Creía que no sentías ninguna confianza ni respeto a mi persona como profesora, y eso me dolía muchísimo. Creí que eso significaba que tu amor por mí lo estabas dejando, que me estabas queriendo menos.

─ ¡Eso nunca, sensei! ─ Runa se abraza fuertemente a Takako, hundiendo su rostro en los pechos de ella ─ Te prometo que esto no se repite. Me aplicaré como se debe en los estudios, y siempre que haya algo que no entienda, tú serás la primera que lo sepa.

─ Lo sé, Runa. Lo sé ─ Takako se dedica por un rato a respirar el olor que desprendía el cabello de Runa, hasta que finalmente decide que era hora de levantarse ─. Voy a entregar los resultados de los exámenes, y luego de eso no queda nada más que tenga que hacer, por lo que podremos volver a casa ¿Te gustaría que te haga panqueques para celebrar, Runa?

─ Sí ¡Sí!

─ Muy bien.

─ Y también podríamos hacerlo un rato después de comer, sensei ─ sugiere Runa, volviendo a usar su tono juguetón y manipulador ─. Tanta tensión no es bueno dejarla acumulada, y no creo que solamente comiendo panqueques se me vaya a quitar del todo.

─ ¿Eeeeehhhh?

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y a Runa le encantaba que así fuera. Era mucho mejor estar de esa manera.

**Fin**

* * *

Tenía un tiempo que no hacía una histora de Sono Hanabira con tanto empeño y entusiasmo, y lo hice en muy poco tiempo, que es lo mejor de todo. Ojalá les haya gustado esta historia, porque a mí me encantó hacerla, y nos hemos de ver en alguna ocasión, pero antes de dejarlos, haré algunas notaciones finales: _Principia Mathematica _es un libro creado por Bertrand Russell (1872-1970) y Alfred N. Whitehead (1861-1947), que consta de tres tomos que, como aparece en este OS, poseen más de 2000 páginas en teoremas, y es curioso que tomara apenas tres años hacerlo, puesto que Whitehead no escribía, sino que se limitaba a dar ideas para su desarrollo. Ese libro es como un equivalente matemático de la teoría de la relatividad de Einstein, puesto que ha habido mucha gente que ha elogiado su contenido y su aporte al lenguaje matemático y lógico de la época, pero la verdad es que son pocos los que realmente lo han leído, y muchos menos los que lo entendieron. Curiosamente, el primer teorema que incluí en esta historia, el número 110643, trata de explicar de manera completa y profunda el por qué 1 más 1 da 2 como resultado, tratando de dar a entender qué es una operación y una función, qué hace del 1 un número y el 2 otro número, y bajo qué preceptos reales es que dicha suma puede dar tal resultado. Vaya locura, ¿no?

Hasta otra


End file.
